Just Like Those Movies
by HedwigsAngel
Summary: James has found his chance to get Lily back. Will she accept his appology or refuse. Read to find out! XD Rated T for like two words.


**Hello lovely readers! Just a little one-shot I came up with a bit ago. So this story isn't my first story, but some crazy random shit happened, and my stories were gone. Whatever. Oh, well. Fresh Start! And this is a different account that i only used for reading others' stories, but I'm gonna just use this account. And I have a bunch of other stories in the process. Some are closer than others. IDK, some might just be drabbles. Whatever, I'm not sure. But there will be more. I promise. And since it's summer, I plan on posting ALOT. Ya know how school is. The teachers all think that they should give you work, and then you don't have time to write as much. So Yeah, I'm rambling. Please R&R. I've said enough. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: The fantastic world of Harry Potter does not belong to me (I wish!), but is the AMAZING work of J.K. Rowling. Any characters, settings, or events that you recognize are J.K. Rowling's. Any characters, settings, or events you do not recognize belong to me. If you wish to borrow anything of mine, you can PM me with your request. **

**(There isn't really much to borrow in this story, that's just my standard disclaimer. I promise I'm done babbling. ENJOY!)**

* * *

It was going to rain soon. He could feel it. James sat, staring out the window looking for nothing in particular. The skies were dark, and there wasn't a person in sight. Looking down by the lake, he saw a figure sitting alone. He knew who it was immediately, what with all of that long fiery red hair. It was his moment, his chance, to get her back.

It could be their romantic rainy moment, as his muggle cousin Maury would put it. She had made him watch so many muggle romance films, that he sort-of even enjoyed the films. Yes, The James Potter, Prankster King of Hogwarts, had just admitted to enjoying muggle films. He got up and dashed down the stairs, running full force. He needed this moment. Girls liked being romantic anyways, right?

"Lily!" he yelled. Her head shot up, but she never turned.

"Lily, please," James said, running up beside her.

"Go away, James. I don't want to talk to you," she yelled over the wind that was picking up at a steady pace.

"We need to talk," he sat down close to her.

Lily turned. " I don't have anything to say. Not to you," She stood to go back up to castle, but he was faster. James jumped up and grabbed her wrist, spinning her right into him, her red hair whipping behind her, due to the wind.

"Damn seeker reflexes," she muttered. He smirked.

"Let me go, James," she hissed. Just then, thunder cracked in the distance. Lily shuddered, pressing her body into his. An advantage.

"Walk with me," he said. She sighed, and turned to walk with him.

"Let go of my hand," Lily whispered.

"You're not going to run away?"

"No," she grumbled. James released her hand from his grasp, shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

The rain started coming down in sheets. "Shit," she muttered.

"Listen, Lily-" he started.

"No, James, you listen. I want you to give me one reason why I should even be with you anymore. I most certainly do not go around snogging other blokes, do I? No. Do I deserve that? No. If you're going to talk, I suggest you do it fast because I don't feel like becoming soaking wet or being near you," Lily hissed.

"Lily, I didn't mean to hurt you, honest. You mean the world to me. I don't know what I was thinking. I love you," he said, grabbing her shoulders, pulling her closer.

She thought about that for a bit before saying, "Of course you do, James. I suppose I never doubted that. I love you too you know, I always have."

"I thought you hated me, after… everything," he pushed the hair out of her face.

"No, James. I am extremely mad at you, but I never hated you," Lily smiled faintly.

"Oh," James said, somewhat surprised by her answer.

"But, you are the most-" thunder cracked, closer than last time. Again, she shuddered. He wrapped his arms around her as she pressed her small body into his muscular frame.

"Can I have my kiss now?" James grinned.

Lily nodded. She tilted her face up toward his, and her eyes slowly closed, waiting for his lips to meet hers. She waited, but nothing happened. Finally her eyes fluttered opened. He was smiling at her, a quirky grin that she had always loved about him. Her eyes met his.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head, still smiling. "Nothing." He bent down, allowing his lips to graze hers. He had missed this; the way their lips fit together and moved together perfectly. He felt her smile against his lips.

And so they stood there in the middle of the grounds, their clothes plastered against them, completely immersed in each other, and each other only, just like in those muggle movies. Until, of course, Lily pulled away, being the sensible girl she was, and looked into the sky. She looked back to him, and she saw a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"Race you!" he shouted. James and Lily took off hand in hand, rushing across the grounds towards the castle, their laughter being carried away with the wind. They only slowed once, when James slipped on the wet grass, Lily trying to conceal her giggle. Everything was back to normal once again.

* * *

**DONE! Did ya love it? Did ya hate it? I don't care, just show me some love and leave a review. Haha XD I really do appreciate reviews though. (Doesn't everyone?) **


End file.
